maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Troye Sivan/Bridgetterocks
Command Points |organization = |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 5 |stamina# = |attack = 2 |attack# = |defense = 1 |defense# = |accuracy = 5 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = * * |bio = Troye Sivan Mellet, better known as Troye Sivan, is a South African-born Australian singer, songwriter, actor and YouTuber. }} |name1b = Shake |stamina1b = 22% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 1 |hitcrit1b = 90% / 16% |cooldown1b = n/a |type1b = Sonic |effects1b = (5%) |name1c = Bend |stamina1c = 10% |target1c = All Allies |hits1c = n/a |hitcrit1c = n/a |cooldown1c = n/a |type1c = Buff |effects1c = |name1d = Break |stamina1d = 11% |target1d = All Enemies |hits1d = n/a |hitcrit1d = n/a |cooldown1d = n/a |type1d = Debuff |effects1d = (5%) |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name2a = BITE |stamina2a = 20% |target2a = One Enemy |hits2a = 1 |hitcrit2a = 92% / 16% |cooldown2a = 3 rounds |type2a = Melee |Text2a = But please don't bite |effects2a = (5%) |name2b = FOOLS |stamina2b = 15% |target2b = All Enemies |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 100% |cooldown2b = 2 rounds |type2b = Psychic |Text2b = Only fools fall for you |effects2b = (5%) |name2c = THE QUIET |stamina2c = 10% |target2c = One Enemy |hits2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = 100% |cooldown2c = 1 round |type2c = Debuff |Text2c = Anything hurts less than the quiet |effects2c = If an enemy has Creeping Petrification If an enemy has Spreading Petrification (5%) (x3) |name2d = DKLA |stamina2d = 10% |target2d = Self |hits2d = n/a |hitcrit2d = n/a |cooldown2d = 3 rounds |type2d = Buff |Text2d = What do I do now? |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |name3a = COOL |stamina3a = 30% |target3a = One Ally |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = 3 rounds |type3a = Buff |Text3a = I'm a spark and you're a boom |effects3a = |name3b = HEAVEN |stamina3b = 10% |target3b = Self |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = n/a |cooldown3b = 2 rounds |type3b = Buff |Text3b = If I'm losing a piece of me, maybe I don't want heaven |effects3b = (x7) |name3c = YOUTH |stamina3c = 22% |target3c = One Ally |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = n/a |cooldown3c = 3 rounds |type3c = Buff |Text3c = My youth is yours |effects3c = (x3) |name4 = EASE |stamina4 = 40% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% |cooldown4 = n/a |type4 = Summon |Text4 = The truth is the stars are falling |effects4 = (5%) }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 *None Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 *None Team-Up Bonuses Troye Sivan has the following Team-Up Bonuses: *'Average Joes' *'Bloodlust' *'Children of the Atom' *'Fangs for the Memories' *'From Down Under' - Heroes from Australia *'Hollywood' Trivia Abilities and Effects * Noodle Dance is a reference to Troye Sivan's characteristic dancing, dubbed "Noodle Dancing" by the fans. * Young Logan is a reference to Troye Sivan playing Young Wolverine in X-Men Origins:Wolverine. * All of Troye Sivan's abilities are named after Troye Sivan's songs: ** Shake, Bend and Break are part of a reference to Troye Sivan's song, WILD,'s lyrics: "You make my heart shake, bend and break". All of these abilities are grouped under the main action called WILD and they apply effects related to shaking, bending and breaking. ** The effects caused by BITE are a reference to lyrics of the song of the same name: *** The main animation of the effect is actually biting, with effects related to this action in-game. *** Death and Rebirth is a reference to the lyric fragment "a Phoenix in the fire". ** The effects caused by FOOLS are a reference to lyrics of the song of the same name, in which the singer says "only fools fall for you", and the effects are all psychic in nature. ** The effects caused by THE QUIET are a reference to lyrics of the song of the same name: *** The bleeding applied on himself is a reference to part of the song's lyrics, which read "I'd rather be black and blue than accept that you withdrew." Black and blue is a reference to bruises, which are caused by a blow or impact rupturing underlying blood vessels. *** Creeping Petrification, Spreading Petrification and Complete Petrification on an enemy, together with Weakened on himself is a reference to part of the song's lyrics, which read "I'd rather have broken bones than feel myself turn to stone." ** The effects caused by DKLA are a reference to lyrics of the song of the same name: *** DKLA stands for Don't Keep Love Around, and the effect of the same name makes Troye Sivan immune to Delirium effects. *** Addicted to Being Broke is a reference to part of the song's lyrics which read "Rags to riches but I'm addicted to being broke". ** The effects caused by COOL are a reference to lyrics of the song of the same name: *** Spark and Boom are a reference to part of the song lyrics which reads "I'm a spark and you're a boom." Boom also lets the target ally apply chilled to go with the song name. ** The effects caused by HEAVEN are a reference to lyrics of the song of the same name, all related to divinity in nature. ** The effects caused by YOUTH are a reference to lyrics of the song of the same name, with Troye Sivan sacrificing his health and giving Essence of Youth to an ally, reference to part of the song that says "my youth is yours". ** The animation for EASE is a reference to part of the lyrics that read "the truth is that stars are falling", as the animation is summoning falling stars. Category:Musician Challenge Category:Heroes Category:Infiltrators Category:Non-Marvel Category:Celebrities Category:90 CP